1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal including a side key (hereinafter referred to as a “switch”) disposed on a side of a case member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable terminals are apparatuses capable of performing various functions such as mobile communication, games, multimedia reproduction, schedule management, etc., while being carried by users. Among those portable terminals, a mobile communication terminal provides a function such as voice communication or message transmission between users, and the mobile communication terminal has come into wide use regardless of age or gender. With the development of electronic technologies, functions specialized for individual types of portable terminals, such as games, multimedia, schedule management, Internet access, mobile banking, etc., have been integrated into mobile communication terminals.
Portable terminals typically include various types of input devices. In particular, a keypad is an essential input device for inputting various text information or calling, selecting and executing various menus. Recently, as multimedia functions of the portable terminal are being emphasized, a keypad is being implemented with portable terminals, using a display device having a touch screen function. By providing this dual function, the display device of a portable terminal can contribute to miniaturization of the portable terminal in spite of its size increase to provide the display device. However, it is typical that a power switch or a volume control switch is still implemented through physical manipulation using a dome switch or the like. The switch of the physical-manipulation type provides various functions according to an operational mode of the portable terminal For example, if a 2-way switch is disposed on the portable terminal, the 2-way switch is used for volume control during execution of a multimedia function or voice communication, but in a standby mode, a function such as activation of a display device or indication of a current time may be implemented using the 2-way switch. The 2-way switch is typically disposed on a side of the portable terminal.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views showing the general structure of a portable terminal, in which a side switch is disposed on a case member of the portable terminal The side switch may be implemented as a 2-way switch.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a case member 12 includes an elongate-switch hole 15 having a length corresponding to the length of that portion of a side switch 13 that the user of the portable terminal manipulates in order to operate the switch. The switch hole 15 is formed completely through a side 12a of the case member 12 in order to assemble and position side switch 13 in case member 12 in an operable manner. A flange 13a extends from an edge of the side switch 13 to support the side switch 13 on an inner surface of the case member 12. On a second case member 11 coupled to face the case member 12 is formed a support 19 for preventing the side switch 13 from completely going into the case member 12. That is, the side switch 13 is confined not to move outside the case member 12 by means of the flange 13a, and is also prevented from completely entering the case member 12 by means of the support 19. Between the side switch 13 and the support 19 is disposed a switch member 17 such as a dome sheet to generate an input signal in response to manipulation of the side switch 13.
The case member 12 includes, on an inner surface thereof, a step portion formed on a circumference of the switch hole 15 to receive the flange 13a. The step portion formed on the circumference of the switch hole 15 has a depth corresponding to a thickness of the flange 13a, and the thickness of the case member 12 is reduced around the switch hole 15 by the thickness of the flange 13a, more specifically, the thickness of the step portion formed on the circumference of the switch hole 15.
However, when the thickness of the case member 12a is reduced on the circumference of the switch hole to receive the flange formed on the side switch, the strength of the case member 12a on the circumference of the switch hole is reduced, thus being vulnerable to deformation during an assembly process. Moreover, if the case member is deformed during a disassembly or assembly process for repair, etc., the case member itself has to be replaced with another one.